A study to determine the maximum tolerated dose of MTA and docetaxel combination therapy in the treatment of patients with locally advanced or metastatic cancer. The demand for effective treatment of advanced and metastatic cancer is increasing, particularly with combination therapy regimens. It is therefore proposed to study the combination of MTA, which has demonstrated activity in solid tumors such as, colorectal, NSCL, and breast cancers, and docetaxel, known for its single agent activity in a variety of solid tumors, notably breast and NSCLC. In this study, besides determining the maximum tolerated dose of the combination of drugs, it is hoped to determine the toxicities and to assess the total effect that the combination has on the body. Patients in this study must have locally advanced or metastatic cancer and must meet the criteria for the study, some of which is as follows: Up to two prior forms of chemotherapy, no forms of chemotherapy taken for at least four weeks before enrollment, life expectancy of at least 12 weeks, adequate organ function, geographic proximity, evidence of disease, and the practice of contraception. Treatment with the two drugs will be received every three weeks. In order to prevent an allergic reaction to docetaxel, dexamethasone tablets will be taken on the day before each treatment for three days. Blood samples will be drawn on the first two days of the treatment. At each treatment visit, both medications will be run into a catheter temporarily or permanently placed into a vein, taking approximately two hours. In order to monitor the patients' condition, blood tests will be done weekly and a history and a physical examination will be performed every three weeks. Additional blood samples for scientific studies will be taken at the time of the second treatment. Other tests will be performed as deemed necessary. The cancer will be measured every six weeks. The treatment will continue as long as the cancer is not growing and the side effects are acceptable.